


College experience

by Peridot_lazuli_drowned



Category: Alternate universe college, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_lazuli_drowned/pseuds/Peridot_lazuli_drowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How rose and pearl met.<br/>Roses true colors .<br/>And will peridot get over professor diamond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the barn and on the run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadeofLove14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofLove14/gifts).



> If you don't like it then give me suggestions for another . Find me on wattpad cattamer221@gmail.com or twitter
> 
>  
> 
> Wanhsinn chiffre : your in for a treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not accurate also if you don't like tell me bout it on kik:cattamer221or twitter  
> :cattamer 221

Back at the barn   
Pearl:this should be adequate for building the drill.

 

Peridot: mhm mhm very useful stuff 

 

Pearl :ok let's get started Oh sorry steven it's a nice drawing but the drill won't look like this .

 

Steven :aw that sucks 

 

Peridot : ok you can leave 

 

Pearl :excuse me :

 

Peridot :your excused umm steven how do you get her to leave 

 

Pearl:I did not fight In a 2000 year long war to be bossed about by a green runt.

 

Peridot :listen I'm a born enginee

 

Pearl :like you can do better than me 

 

Peridot :listen your a pearl and a fancy one at that judging by your clothes 

 

Peridot : so is steven your owner 

 

Pearl : unhand my clothes   
I am no ones servant 

 

A look brightened in her face   
As peridot spoke 

 

Peridot :oh you must have been pink diamonds PERSONAL pearl 

 

Pearl : well that's none of your business and surely not worth getting into 

 

Peridot :we'll the defected amethyst told me a little story bout this .

 

*back at homeworld *

 

Fury , confusion terror is all what pearl felt . Feeling that was another term they used to define a defect like her .

 

Guard 1 : get your ass back here 

 

Guard 2: yeah yellow said we could use you as we see fit before they shatter you

 

She kept running until she came to a wall .

 

Guard 1:told you we'd catch it 

 

Pearl just stood there frozen in fear 

 

Pearl :l l leave me alone 

 

G1:aw come on if you play nice we'll forget to tell yellow diamond we found you .

 

Pearl thought over each choice .  
She was bout to speak when one guard grabbed her .

 

Pearl:ssstop 

 

G2: why should we 

 

G1:if you say one more word this destabilizer is going straight up your cun 

 

Suddenly there was a figure in front of them with pink curly locks beautiful skin and a soft dress .

 

G1:umm miss diamond how are you doing this evening .

 

We'll I'm doing fine but may I ask what your doing to that pearl.

 

G1:we're bout to teach her a lesson she's defective and has no owner .

 

We'll if that's so may I take her 

 

G1:umm well as you wish I guess miss diamond .

 

As they left pearl felt a sense of alertness so as the lady offered to help her up she jumped.

 

Diamond:There's no need to fright let me help you .

 

Diamond:my name is rose by the way and I'm going to be looking after you .

 

Thank you pearl manage to say as she did a curtesy bow .


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen

-at diamond manor -

Rose:you may sit here umm oh you never told me your name .

Pearl:I am a pearl lord diamond 

Rose : hmm now that won't do there are many pearls in here , how bout I call you my pearl.

Pearl : as you wish 

Rose:are you tired , thirsty or hungry

Pearl:umm a little tired lord diamond .

Rose:ok but I would like you to eat first .

Rose:follow me please .

Rose led her into a dining room that was filled with plates flowers and a long table in the middle .

Here sit down rose said as she pulled up a chair .

Pearl sat down and stared nervously at her lap until rose broke her silence with a question.

Rose:what would you like to try the fruit or pasta .

Pearl : as you see fit lord diamond.

Rose :I want you to decide please .

Pearl :if you insist lord diamond umm the .. Um pasta .

We'll here you go rose said as she gently settled a plate in front of pearl 

Rose:oh you must form a Human digestive and cardio system first .

Pearl:ok but I don't think it will be perfect .

Rose :I'm sure it'll be fine 

Rose got up from her chair picked it up and place it by pearl and said are you done now .

Pearl:no I formed one lord diamond .

Rose :please just call me rose .

Pearl nodded and then stared at her plate until rose picked up a fork and asked if she could feed her .

By the end of the dinner pearl had mostly drink water then eat it helped her ease her nerves .

Rose:I'm going to clean up now so please excuse me .

Pearl:please allow me lord diamo.. Rose .

Rose :ok but please be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself and those are yellows plates she let me borrow .

Pearl got up and reached for the plates and started to walk to the kitchen until a door slammed close from upstairs causing her to drop the plates .

It was yellow diamond and at that realization pearl wet herself .

Yellow :my my what has the little defect done now .

Rose:yellow we talked about this you can be a very frightening person.

Yellow eyed the pearl them replied whatever and proceeded to go back upstairs .

Rose :go sit down while I clean up that glass .

Pearl sat down realizing that she wet her self and by the look of embarrassment on pearls face rose realized it to.

Rose : you can go shower while I clean up I'll bring you a towel.


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen

-at diamond manor -

Rose:you may sit here umm oh you never told me your name .

Pearl:I am a pearl lord diamond 

Rose : hmm now that won't do there are many pearls in here , how bout I call you my pearl.

Pearl : as you wish 

Rose:are you tired , thirsty or hungry

Pearl:umm a little tired lord diamond .

Rose:ok but I would like you to eat first .

Rose:follow me please .

Rose led her into a dining room that was filled with plates flowers and a long table in the middle .

Here sit down rose said as she pulled up a chair .

Pearl sat down and stared nervously at her lap until rose broke her silence with a question.

Rose:what would you like to try the fruit or pasta .

Pearl : as you see fit lord diamond.

Rose :I want you to decide please .

Pearl :if you insist lord diamond umm the .. Um pasta .

We'll here you go rose said as she gently settled a plate in front of pearl 

Rose:oh you must form a Human digestive and cardio system first .

Pearl:ok but I don't think it will be perfect .

Rose :I'm sure it'll be fine 

Rose got up from her chair picked it up and place it by pearl and said are you done now .

Pearl:no I formed one lord diamond .

Rose :please just call me rose .

Pearl nodded and then stared at her plate until rose picked up a fork and asked if she could feed her .

By the end of the dinner pearl had mostly drink water then eat it helped her ease her nerves .

Rose:I'm going to clean up now so please excuse me .

Pearl:please allow me lord diamo.. Rose .

Rose :ok but please be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself and those are yellows plates she let me borrow .

Pearl got up and reached for the plates and started to walk to the kitchen until a door slammed close from upstairs causing her to drop the plates .

It was yellow diamond and at that realization pearl wet herself .

Yellow :my my what has the little defect done now .

Rose:yellow we talked about this you can be a very frightening person.

Yellow eyed the pearl them replied whatever and proceeded to go back upstairs .

Rose :go sit down while I clean up that glass .

Pearl sat down realizing that she wet her self and by the look of embarrassment on pearls face rose realized it to.

Rose : you can go shower while I clean up I'll bring you a towel.


End file.
